


The best night

by ItasasuSasuita



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uchiha Itachi, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItasasuSasuita/pseuds/ItasasuSasuita
Summary: The best night
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 30





	The best night

Sasuke tried to focus on the book he was holding in his hands, but he did not succeed. He was waiting for his parents to leave home, and Itachi would come to him.  
Parents went out on a mission tonight, so he and Itachi wanted to spend this time together.  
Sasuke soon heard the front door slam. So the parents have already left. It remains only to wait for Itachi ...  
The skin of the younger Uchiha was goosebumped when he noticed how the door to his room opened.  
\- Sasuke? - Itachi walked slowly into the room.  
\- I'm here ...- Sasuke climbed out of bed, laying down his book, and hugged his brother.  
Itachi hugged him back. They stood in each other's arms for a while, and then Itachi suddenly kissed him.  
Sasuke immediately answered the kiss, covering his eyes with pleasure.  
Itachi slowly began to push Sasuke toward the bed. When they came close to her, the senior Uchiha broke the kiss, pushing Sasuke on the bed.  
Having fallen on a soft bed, the younger Uchiha looked at his brother, who began to undress.  
Slowly taking off his T-shirt, Itachi began to unbutton his pants, then also slowly began to take them off.  
Sasuke swallowed. It was already firm in his pants, Itachi always excited him with ease.  
Senior Uchiha completely undressed, left standing naked. Sasuke noticed that a penis of Itachi was already standing.  
Itachi noticed that Sasuke fell into a stupor, so he decided to help him undress.  
Itachi knelt in front of the bed and reached for Sasuke's hips, unbuttoning his fly over his pants.  
The younger Uchiha blushed, but did not interfere with his brother.

Itachi meanwhile pulled off his pants and underpants with Sasuke, caressing the pinkish penis of the younger Uchiha.  
Still recovering a bit, Sasuke pulled off his T-shirt, also remaining naked.  
\- Nii-san? - Blushing even harder, Sasuke turned his eyes to his brother, who was sitting at his feet.  
\- Yes, Sasuke? - Itachi softly responded, laying a hand on the lap of the younger Uchiha, beginning to slowly stroke it.  
\- Will we be doing something special today? ..- Sasuke timidly asked, looking down.  
\- Yes, today I want to show you something special ...- answered the senior Uchiha, with his forehead buried in Sasuke’s knee. Pulling out his tongue, Itachi traced them along the foot of the younger Uchiha. Sasuke flinched, looking at his brother in confusion. He’s not going to? ..

Itachi began to sink lower, kissing Sasuke's leg. Having sank to the foot, Itachi began to kiss his fingers, sucking them in turn.  
\- Nii-san! ..- Sasuke closed his eyes. He was at the same time a little ashamed and very good.  
Wet, tender tongue on the toes made me tremble with pleasure.  
The last time he kissed his brother’s toes, Itachi began to move his tongue along his second leg, lowering himself to the foot.  
Sasuke's eyes rolled again with pleasant sensations. Itachi gently held him with two palms by the foot, pressing his lips to his foot. Kissing each toe, Itachi released the leg, his face closer to Sasuke's crotch.

Feeling a warm breath on his genitals, Sasuke flinched, sensing how his toes, still wet from saliva, began to tremble.  
\- Nii-san, don’t ...- the younger Uchiha groaned softly, but it was useless. Itachi was already impossible to stop.

The senior Uchiha took a penis of his brother in his hand, and slowly began to caress him.  
Sasuke bravely endured, trying not to moan, but when Itachi swiped his tongue over his hard cock, it was impossible to restrain a groan.  
Itachi sucked gently, and very slowly.

Sasuke felt a shiver in his hips, from the desire to accelerate the pace, to begin to fuck Itachi in the mouth with all his strength. However, the younger Uchiha did not allow himself this, steadfastly maintaining a gentle slow caress.  
Leaving the penis alone, Itachi again took into his mouth, and still slowly began to suck. However, sensing that his younger brother was at the limit, Itachi nevertheless pulled back, going down below. Several times he licked testicles, from which Sasuke almost finished, moaning loudly, and sank very low, where ...

Sasuke almost jumped when he felt Itachi's tongue on his anus.  
\- Nii-san! ..  
\- Hush ... Just relax and have fun. - Itachi grinned, running his tongue through a narrow hole.  
Sasuke closed his eyes, barely holding back a moan. His whole body was beating with a small tremor. The older Uchiha licked him for a while, and the younger one felt the fingers of his anus  
\- Itachi! Sasuke shouted loudly, startled, but his brother’s finger had already entered him.  
\- Hush, stupid little brother. You will like it ... - Itachi smiled, moving his finger inside someone else's ass. Sasuke could only reconcile.  
Gradually, two more fingers were added to one finger, properly stretching the anus of the younger Uchiha.  
Pulling out his fingers, Itachi put his dick in the hole of the youngest. Immediately, the senior Uchiha entered him, allowing himself to moan softly from how Sasuke's muscles grabbed his cock.

\- Nii-san! Ahhh! - Sasuke arched, not remembering himself from the vivid sensations.Itachi did not torture either himself or him anymore, immediately began to quickly fuck, introducing his cock to the fullest.

This pace could not last long, so soon both Uchiha got an orgasm.  
Having pulled out his penis from Sasuke, Itachi lay down beside him, roughly digging into the lips of his younger brother.

\- Nii-san ...- Sasuke called softly, breaking the kiss.  
\- What happened?  
\- Can I ... - Sasuke flushed a lot, - Can I do the same for you? ..  
\- Of course, ototo. - Itachi smiled softly.

Sasuke immediately jumped out of bed excitedly, he really wanted to do everything that Itachi did with him.  
Senior Uchiha, meanwhile, also got out of bed, and lay on his stomach across the bed.  
Sasuke knelt in the back, feeling his hands tremble a little.  
Sasuke stroked Itachi's lower back. Then he laid his hand on one of his brother’s elastic buttocks. After remembering her, Sasuke put his other hand on the other buttock, parted them two.  
Itachi arched a little, showing the younger Uchiha that he could act boldly.

Sasuke timidly ran his tongue over his anus. Hearing a soft moan of pleasure from Itachi, Sasuke began to act boldly. Leaving a kiss on his brother’s buttocks, Sasuke began to lick anal hole hotly.  
Itachi squeezed the blanket on his bed, blushing a little with pleasure.  
Sasuke licked anus for a long time, and then he began to stroke his finger with his finger, preparing to go inside. And he came in, gradually adding more and more fingers to stretch his brother. The younger Uchiha did not stretch it for long, he soon pulled out all his fingers.

\- Nii-san ...- Sasuke lay down on his brother, his nose buried in the back of his head. -, Please nii-san, can I ... take you? ..-   
\- Of course, Sasuke. You can do whatever you want with me. - Itachi smiled softly.  
Sasuke kissed his brother on the shoulder, and got down from him, picking up the grease lying next to him. Squeezing a little in his palm, Sasuke smeared his cock. Then he rested his palms on Itachi's buttocks, and carefully entered him.

Once inside his brother, Sasuke froze. It was hot and very pleasant, the walls of the anus wrapped around his cock, bringing a lot of pleasant sensations. Itachi also did not move, a moan froze on his lips, he arched slightly from pleasure.  
After standing for a while, Sasuke began to slowly fuck his brother, holding his hips. Covering his eyes with pleasure, Sasuke gradually accelerated the pace, entering deeper.  
Itachi moaned loudly, clutching the sheet with his fingers. A penis of the younger brother pleasantly filled it, gently and quickly gliding inside.

It seemed that soon both of them would finish again, that soon Sasuke would begin to move very quickly, beating out from Itachi endless groans of pleasure.  
However, contrary to expectations, Sasuke began to slowly fuck him.  
Gently and slowly.

Itachi moaned long, arched. Hellishly wanted to accelerate the pace, make the younger brother move quickly, quickly lead to a climax. However, Sasuke decided to avenge a slow blowjob.

\- Ototo, please ...- Itachi surrendered.  
\- I can't hear you well. - Smugly smiled at Sasuke, plunging his cock into the anus all the way, and stopping.  
\- Ototo, please, faster! ..- Itachi repeated a little louder, blushing violently.  
\- I can not hear.- Sasuke ran a hand across his brother's lower back.  
\- Ototo, fuck me!- Itachi shouted, and then groaned, because this time Sasuke had responded to the request, quickly starting to have an older brother in the ass.

This did not last long, several powerful quick thrusts, and the brothers violently finished. Sasuke filled Itachi with his sperm, and Itachi had to get bed dirty.  
The younger Uchiha left his brother, and lay down next to him, looking directly into his eyes.  
\- Insolent ...- Itachi whispered, panting.  
\- But you still love me.- Sasuke answered him, hugging Itachi.


End file.
